House of Mouse: Not Too Goofy Credits (2001)
Executive Producers Roberts Gannaway Tony Craig Producer Melinda Rediger Directed by Tony Craig Roberts Gannaway Supervising Story Editor Kevin D. Campbell House of Mouse Written by Phil Walsh "Roller Coaster Painters" Written by Kevin D. Campbell Goof's Extreme Sports: Written by Elizabeth Stoncipher "How to Wash Dishes" Written by Cameron Selwood Art Director Mike Moon Storyboard Supervisor Rick Schneider With the Voice Talents of Carlos Alazraqui Wayne Allwine Tony Anselmo Jeff Bennett Robby Benson Corey Burton Bill Farmer Tress MacNeille Jerry Orbach Rob Paulsen Rod Roddy Ernie Sabella Kevin Schon Russi Taylor April Winchell Dialogue Director Robert Gannaway Voice Casting Director Jamie Thomason Storyboard Eddy Houchins Edward Baker Chong Suk Lee Todd Kurosawa Sean Bishop Additional Storyboard by Jason So Robert Griffith Calvin Suggs Timing Directors Kevin Petrilak Eddy Houchins Robert Renzetti Los Angeles Animation Supervisor David Kuhn Los Angeles Animator John Nunnemacher Character Design Eugene Salandra Kexx Singleton Ken Boyer Dana Landsberg Character Clean-Up Calvin Suggs Key Layout Design Michael Van Cleave Brian Woods Bruce Berkey Alexander McCrae Mike Moon Prop Design Ernesto Guanlao Bruce Berkey Jason Hulst Brian Brookshier Calvin Suggs Chuck Puntuvatana Key Background Painters Sy Thomas Timothy Barnes Don Watson Color Key Stylists Pamela Long Suzette Darling Nancy Ulene Associate Producer Larry Johnson Production Managers Mark Karafilis Ani Martirossians Overseas Director Greg Hill Continuity Coordinators Robin Police Marina Cappas Merle Welton Technical Directors Tracy Jones Kelly Day Michael Tyau Kimberly Rose Darren Clark BG Key Color Correction Christopher Staples David DiMatteo Adan Chase Donald Devine "Rockin' at the House of Mouse" Written and Performed by Brian Setzler House of Mouse Score by Mike Tavera "My Name is Panchito" Music and Lyrics by Randy Rogel Arranged by Mike Tavera "Roller Coaster Painters" Goofy's Extreme Sports "How to Wash Dishes" Music by Stephen James Taylor Animation Production by Toon City, Inc. Unit Directors Colin Baker Romy Garcia Unit Coordinator Wayne Smith Layout Supervisors Levy Vergara Rosauro Dela Vega Animation Supervisors Romy Garcia Dante Calemente Assistant Animation Supervisors Jolan Calibuso Nowell Villano Background Supervisors Roberto Angeles Alex Leal Clean-Up/IB Supervisor Norman Baculi Digital Supervisor Jonathan Tinsay Production Manager Weng Agrusa Animation Rolando Angleo Edwin Arcena Ric Bernardo Joseph Balderas Lester Cabarles Jerome Co Joselito Cruz Rolando Defino Jocelyn Diaz Noel Domingo Rosalie Estacio Edelson Eugenio Alexander Ferrarez Akiblas Flores Annabelle Galvez Noriel Israel Don Juan Robert Ocon Homer Panlaqui Manuel Pascual Jojo Reynun Warren Romero Edwin Santiago Rommel Santiago Evangelina Soriano Lorna Sun Francis Tan Denis Tomacruz Serafin Balnaja Ted Camahalan Sanny De Ramos Cynthia Javier Willy Leonardo Nats Miranda Rey Morano Oliver Regoniel Raul Santos Arthur Tolentino Rogel Venturanza Technical Director Donato Vytiaco Compositors Valman Agapito Sol Cruz Dexter Alpis Allan Dayaoun Jamjes Arboleda Maricar Dris Bong Barrios Juliet Igancio Michael Bersabal Julius Legaspi Ann Carreon Michelle Leviste Melvin Carreon Nestor Marasogan James Trinadad Painters Jane Cabrera Charina Mabalot Tony Cardiente Jocelyn Pangan Pisen Cayabyb Esperanza Pasana Alona De Leon Marilyn Pasana Doris DeSiderio Michael Salingdong Louis Durian Marifee Sarmiento Mikee Icaro Michelle Tan Color Stylists Nelia Erni Milagros Baylon Maria Christina Fernandez Scanners Jonathan Cu Gilbert Lantion Socorro Rey Romeo Calenzuela Redentor Punzalan Supervising Film Editors Monte Bramer Peter Lonsdale Ivan Bilancio Tony Mizgalski First Assistant Film Editor Andrew Sorcini Assistant Film Editors Brian Master Karen Hathaway Animatic Editors Joseph Molinari Greg Nelson Scanner Christopher Gresham Track Reading Skip Craig Brad Carow Post Production Manager Steven J. Arenas Post Production Supervisor P.J. Ampinpour Dubbing Supervisor Christopher Longo Post Production Coordinator Ken Poteat Production Coordinators Christopher Collins Chad Infranca Production Associate Joann Estoesta Production Secretary Janelle Momary Production Accountant Richard Honig Talent Coordinator Lisa Schaffer Script Coordinators Leona Jernigan Kellie Lauhon Supervising Sound Editors Michael Gollom Sound Editors Bill Kean, M.P.S.E. Otis Van Osten Supervising Music Editor Liz Lachman Music & Dialogue Editor Jason Oliver Re-Recording Mixers Michael Jiron Allen Stone On-Line Editor Keith Cook This project is the result of many creative people at The Walt Disney Company. The cooperation of the Animation Department is particularly appreciated. Produced by Walt Disney Television Animation This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.S.T.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. © 2001 Disney Enterprises, Inc. All Rights Reserved Walt Disney Television Category:Disney Channel Category:End Credits Category:Toon Disney Category:Walt Disney Television Animation Category:Walt Disney Television Category:ABC